Love Will Find a Way
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: This is a short and sweet one that I did for my friend. I owe a lot to her, she inspired me and drew my characters for me as well as other things that helped my fanfic and art abilities grow. KyoxTohru The song is Love Will Find a Way from Lion King 2.


MelodiousNocturneGirl: This is for my friend Marissa. I owe her one!  This is a songfic. The song is Love Will Find a Way from The Lion King 2.

**Love Will Find A Way**

Tohru's P.O.V.

It's so unusual. Kyo-kun has been acting really…I don't want to say weird, but he's been acting strange lately. I don't understand why. Argh! No, I can't say that, I DO understand why. We're, or at least I'm, in love. He's the most beautiful of all people I've ever seen. He's an amazing person. I can't stand it that the zodiac is so cruel to the cat, especially Kyo. He's never done anything wrong. He didn't choose to be the way he is. Why do they have to be so…so…horrid? He's all alone in the world. He's always so distant… can't they see what they're doing to him??

_**In a perfect world,  
one we've never known.  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

Poor Kyo-kun. I don't understand it at all. I guess I could never, seeing as I'm not apart of the Zodiac. Really and truly, I don't care. They can't hurt him for what he chooses to do with his life. It's his to rule not theirs. How can they be so demanding and controlling? They can be so unfeeling at times. Watching both Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun fight all the time gets old. Why can't there be peace every once in a while? Is it that impossible?

_**They can have the world  
We'll create our own**_

Then again, what use am I to Kyo-kun? He's so amazing and I'm not much at all. He can fight, he knows martial arts, he's smart, and he's so much more than me. I can barely hold down a job, I'm not all that smart, and I definitely can't fight. But maybe that doesn't matter to him. I know he likes me; he may even love me, but am I really worth his time? No, I can't think like that. He loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is.

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart**_

He loves me, I know he does. I've got to keep my faith in his love. No one can bring us down. No one will ever bring us down. I'm always at peace when I'm with him and nothing will stop me from loving him. He's so sweet when he wants to be. His kisses are gentle, his hugs are warm, and his companionship is worth more than anything in the world.

_**I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

He's there for me at all times. Like when we first met, when those guys were standing there plotting to try at me, he stood by my side and made sure I was ok. I've always loved the cat, even before I've met Kyo. I didn't know that the cat really existed. Is this fate? Kyo is pure amazing! What will I do without him?? -sobs-

_**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

Kyo's P.O.V.

How can I even face Tohru? She's so beautiful and I'm just a beast. I heard Akito refer to us as beauty and the beast a couple of times. But he's always been a cruel man. Really and truly I'm scared. She's seen the darker side of the cat but can she date the thing? I'm a monster! Would she be able to stand dating a monster? Would she be able to marry it? I'm just a worthless piece of crap, something that was born only to be ridiculed. -Sigh- I'm not worth her time. Wait, what am I saying? She said that she loved me! She must really care about me. My heart and her heart don't lie. Hearts don't lie. I would know that by now.

_**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I gasped as I ran into someone. Whoever it was, they immediately fell. There was only one person I knew that was that dipsy.

"Tohru…I'm sorry."

She smiled up at me, her eyes shining, "It's ok Kyo, I should've watched where I was going."

Those eyes, they pierced my soul and brought light to me all at the same time.

Her eyes dimmed, "Kyo, there's something I wanted to tell you. Kyo I'm still…"

I placed a finger on her lips, "It's ok Tohru. I still love you."

_**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

A tear trickled down her cheek and she looked up at me, "Kyo, I…I love you too."

I wanted to hold her against me, but I knew what would happen. So I helped her up and led her to the couch. We sat down beside each other. She stared at me and I stared back in admiration.

Regular P.O.V.

_**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

They sat next to each other in harmony. Kyo leaned in a little as did Tohru. She then turned away and looked around in fear.

Kyo pulled her chin back, "No one's here Tohru, dear. They won't dare hurt you while I'm around."

Another tear trickled down her face and she nodded, leaning into Kyo's face. Their lips touched and began a sweet, yet passionate, kiss.

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together**_

She hugged him and cried, "Kyo, I love you, I really do."

As he transformed Kyo smiled, "I know you do Tohru, I know."

Moments later Tohru sat down, tears trailing down her cheek in happiness with an orange tabby in her lap. She stroked its fur gently and murmured kind and loving words to it.

_**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

"I love you Tohru Marie Honda." The cat whispered.

Tohru smiled, "I love you too, Kyo Aaron Sohma."

_**I know love will find a way**_


End file.
